


Rise and Shine

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Ritsu come on.”Voice slightly raised this time, he squeezes his hand as he speaks. “Either you wake up now or I’m gunna open all the curtains and force you out.”“Mmmm, no.” Without opening his eyes, Ritsu starts his first step in a long process that they go through every morning. “Five more hours.”“If you’d said five more minutes I might have given it to you but you’re being ridiculous.” Mao can’t help but laugh. At least waking Ritsu up is always a fast track to him being wide awake himself.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary – Mao finds out he likes piss and Ritsu gets a hot drink along the way.  
> It’s super gross, enjoy.

As soon as the song starts creeping into the soundtrack of his dream, Mao recognises what it means. Time to wake up and start a new day. Not that he particularly wants to, his eyes complain as he attempts to open them more than a crack and as he starts searching out his phone to shut off the alarm,  he already knows he’s in for another day fuelled by coffee and red bull. Unfortunately he doesn’t have the luxury of a day off. Just as importantly, someone has to take on the challenge of waking up Ritsu and considering he’s in their shared bed, half naked with most of his limbs wrapped around Mao, there’s no one else for the job. Rolling over to face him as far as he can in Ritsu’s tight hold, he takes in the angelic sleeping face of his boyfriend. Such a misleading appearance but Mao loves the devil behind this adorable façade just as much, if not more.

“Ricchan, wakey wakey.” The words come out mumbled, an obvious tell that he really, really could do with an hour or two more sleep. Perhaps a bit of a sleep in would be possible if he didn’t have to baby sit Ritsu through his own morning routine; he takes less than half the time to get ready on mornings when Ritsu’s out of town. “C’mon I don’t wanna wake up either but we’ve both got places to be today.”

Twisting his neck almost uncomfortably, he places a chaste kiss on his lips. Things would be a lot easier if they worked like they do in Sleeping Beauty, being able to wake Ritsu with a simple kiss would save so, so much trouble. Intertwining their fingers he lets an affectionate smile settle on his features. Even if this is perhaps one of the most troublesome parts of being with Ritsu, he does love being able to wake up to the view of his boyfriend’s peaceful sleeping face.

“Ritsu come on.”Voice slightly raised this time, he squeezes his hand as he speaks. “Either you wake up now or I’m gunna open all the curtains and force you out.”

“Mmmm, no.” Without opening his eyes, Ritsu starts his first step in a long process that they go through every morning. “Five more hours.”

 “If you’d said five more minutes I might have given it to you but you’re being ridiculous.” Mao can’t help but laugh. At least waking Ritsu up is always a fast track to him being wide awake himself.

Both arms and legs tighten their hold around Mao in an easy to understand gesture. Well then, looks like they’re doing this the hard way. Which is, not exactly the only thing in this situation that’s hard but Mao can deal with that later. At least being hard helps a little in combating the pressure Ritsu’s suffocating hold is putting on his bladder. It’s likely going to be another twenty minutes before he can untangle himself for long enough to get to the bathroom but he’s pretty sure he can manage. After all he’s gotten pretty good at holding it during normal circumstances any way, Ritsu doesn’t like to stop cuddling for anything.

“Nine am, meeting at your production company with your manager and a representative from that fashion brand that wants you as the face of their new campaign. Eleven, you’re doing something to do with your new album? I think you’ve got a break for lunch in there before you need to be in the dance studio,” Mao pauses in reciting what he can remember of Ritsu’s day ahead. He hadn’t looked that closely at his schedule but he’s pretty sure with the way Ritsu’s groaning in response to his words that he’s not really listening. “Three hours? Of learning the dance for the new music video and then after that-”

“I know what I have on today Maa-kun.” Ritsu mumbles his first actual sentence of the morning. “I just don’t wanna do it. Call my manager and tell him I’ll do it all tomorrow.”

Rolling his eyes Mao starts attempting to pry Ritsu’s limbs off him. He really is willing to drag Ritsu out of bed physically if need be.

“No can do.” Arms now free of where Ritsu’s had closed around them, he starts work on his legss. “And what do you think I am any way? Your personal assistant?”

“That sounds kinda nice, Maa-kun in a cute little skirt and heels~” A lazy smile spreads across Ritsu’s face and Mao thinks he’s finally got him distracted enough to escape his hold.

“Hang on why am I in a skirt? Don’t just assume all assistants are girls Ricchan.” Okay arms free too, this is his chance.

“I’m not~ I just want Maa-kun in a skirt.” Pushing back the blankets Mao readies for his escape, trying not to be too flustered by what Ritsu’s saying. “And your ass looked so good last time I got you in heels~”

One leg out. Two legs out, time to swing the over the edge of the be-

Oh.

Mao honestly was not expecting for Ritsu to have the energy at this time of morning to move himself at that speed. Now fully flopped across Mao’s thighs, Ritsu seems to be very happy with his new home. While it is a foil in his plans, it’s still not the end of the world. After all, it would be incredibly easy to straight up push Ritsu off the bed from this position.

“Ah, Maa-kun’s hard.” Okay now that might be a serious foil in the plans, Ritsu’s libido doesn’t really stop for anything. Usually Mao has time to do away with things like needing-to-pee induced morning wood before he’s even able to form coherent sentences so this isn’t ever an issue, but he supposes it was going to happen at some point.

“And you’re going to wake up and get ready for work and I’m going to take care of it myself, okay?” Mao lifts a hand to his bangs, brushing them off his face. “Don’t get any ideas.”

While sex is one of the only guaranteed ways to wake Ritsu up fast, it doesn’t change the fact that Mao really does need to empty his bladder and that that’s the entire cause for his current state in the first place. As much as he’s sure Ritsu wouldn’t mind waiting for him to do that, peeing while hard is always a hassle. As much due to how much it messes with his aim as because it’s just really not easy in the first place. It’s easiest to just wait until he’s in the shower where his aim being off doesn’t matter, but there’s no way he’s going to have time for two showers this morning and a Trickstar member is not going to work unshowered after sex.

“I’ll be good for you if you let me.” A delicate hand ghosts over the bulge in his pyjama pants and Mao knows he’s in dangerous territory now.  It’s not like he doesn’t want to let Ritsu but given his situation and their time constraints it’s just not really possible.

“After work okay? We don’t have time right now.” Lifting Ritsu’s hand away from his crotch he moves his hands ready to push him off the bed. “Come on now, you get up yourself or I’m doing it for you.”

That’s obviously not what Ritsu wanted to hear.

“Nope. You don’t wanna let me suck your dick so I’m gunna be bad.” Pouting so hard that it’s almost comical, Ritsu clings to his waist. It’s obviously a last ditch attempt to remain on the bed but it also has the downside of causing a nice little bit of friction against his cock and oh. If only this was due to waking up in the middle of some hot dream and not due to his increasingly insistent need to relieve himself. Ritsu is able to give incredibly efficient blow jobs after all, they’d definitely be able to find time for that.

Sighing to cover up the shaky exhale that leaves his lips at the brief contact, he gives Ritsu a light shove. Which of course results in more clinging and more of Ritsu’s chest rubbing against his dick as he does so, Mao’s starting to think that may not be an accident on Ritsu’s part. The pressure on his bladder is approaching painful though. Closer and closer by the minute and while Mao knows he’s not going to be able to go without consciously trying to relax himself first, Ritsu being so close to him when he is this desperate is a little worrying. Ritsu may be a bit gross with what he likes but Mao’s certain that ending up showered in urine doesn’t rank very highly on his list of things he wants to do in bed.

“Hey, uh Ricchan, you might wanna get off me.” He starts, giving up on his attempts to shove Ritsu off his lap. “I’m hard cause I need to pee, not cause I’m turned on.”

Maybe just putting the truth out there will get Ritsu to move. Even better if he moves off the bed and ends up waking up due to it.

“Then go piss and come back~” Ritsu yawns and Mao finds himself really unsurprised by his answer. A cold hand covers his, dragging it down to Ritsu’s crotch and pressing it against the hard outline of his own dick. Ah, well that’s another reason why Ritsu’s so keen then. “I started thinking about the things I wanna do with you and I don’t wanna miss out on doing them now~”

There’s a sultry tone to Ritsu’s voice, mixing his the normal early in the morning thick with sleep sound. Mao can’t really deny that that voice does something to him, Ritsu may be wildly insatiable but with how irresistible he is, Mao can usually keep up. A small groan leaves his lips as Ritsu grinds against the palm of his hand and Mao has to bite his lip. How can someone who was refusing to do anything just minutes ago suddenly be so eager and horny.

“You’re not thinking this through, you.” He ruffles Ritsu’s hair affectionately with his free hand. “Even if you promise to make it quick and get out of bed after, it’s not exactly that easy.”

When Ritsu falls silent, letting Mao’s hand fall away he thinks that maybe, just maybe Ritsu might have seen reason. On second thoughts, he was a fool to think Ritsu would ever see reason so quickly. Before he can comprehend what Ritsu might be thinking he feels fingers at his waistband. Looking down he’s greeted with a sly smile from his still sleepy boyfriend.

“Whatever you’re thinking I can’t cum if I’ve gotta pee.” He warns, raising an eyebrow at the fact that doesn’t deter Ritsu from trying to wriggle his pants off. “Ricchan?”

“Maa-kun’s just gotta go before I can suck him off then? Okay.” Ritsu states matter of factly.

Hauling Mao’s legs back onto the bed with strength Mao hadn’t seen coming from him at this early hour of the morning, Ritsu continues his endeavours to remove Mao’s pyjama pants. Curiosity at what his end goal is here gets the better of him, lifting his hips he allows Ritsu to pull his pants off. Even trying to understand his logic short circuits his brain somewhat, the fact he’s opting to continue rather trying to persuade him get up and go to the bathroom seems really counter-productive to where he wants things to end up. He can let this play out for a short while though, as long as he keeps an eye on the clock things will be fine, his persistence aside, Ritsu does understand that no means no and stop means stop, even when those are just due to time constraints.

He gives a pleased hum as he takes in the sight of Mao’s dick. Rock hard for all the wrong reasons but still apparently what it takes to light an excited fire in his eyes. Settling himself between Mao’s legs Ritsu seems to be making himself strangely at home.

“Maa-kun~” A slender finger running up the length of his cock sends a shiver through him.

“Yeah?” His voice shakes slightly. Desperation coupled with slowly building arousal not doing wonders for the stability of his voice. “You remember what I said, right?”

“Mhmm, and Maa-kun’s biggest problem with pissing when he’s hard is probably that it goes everywhere?” Nodding his confirmation he keeps a keen eye on Ritsu’s finger. The strangest thing to Mao is how the playfully aroused tone doesn’t leave his voice. “I can fix that.”

The finger toying with his foreskin is replaced by the burning warmth of his mouth, Ritsu apparently having no reservations about the fact Mao’s more likely to pee than he is to cum. Sucking lightly on the tip before gradually taking more and more down his throat, Mao’s able to start feeling pleasure beyond the pain of desperation. It doesn’t make his intentions any clearer though. Did Ritsu really just want his dick in his mouth so badly that he doesn’t care if it’s going to do anything or not? With his oral fixation Mao really wouldn’t be that surprised.

“Uh, Ricchan…” He manages to utter before Ritsu makes it clear what his goal is.

A hand reaches up as his lips seal tight around Mao’s length. Sucking hard as he continues to work on taking him down his throat, his hand starts to massage Mao’s bladder. There’s no way Ritsu doesn’t know what that’s going to result in and as he lets that sink in, he realises what his intentions are here.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Running his fingers through his loose bangs in exasperation he tries to figure out how willing he is to go along with Ritsu’s whims. He’s never mentioned being into watersports? If this is just a means to an end of being able to give Mao a proper blow job afterwards then he must be really, really dedicated to his cause. “Ritsu, hang on a minute.”

Both the massaging and the sucking stop as Ritsu pauses to look up at him, face disappointed. If he really just thought Mao was going to piss into his mouth like that without talking about it first, he had to still be dreaming.

“If you’re really that keen then I’ll go start the shower and call out for you when I’ve peed and we can continue there.” Searching for an answer that seems more tailored to both of their tastes he gives the only one he can think of. “It’s easiest to go in there due to aim.”

Though Mao’s pretty sure even without the excuse that Ritsu of all people isn’t about to berate him for his peeing in the shower habit. There have been times when he’s been showering with Ritsu and almost gone to do it from second nature before Ritsu’s arms slide around his waist and remind him he has company. If anything he’s slightly surprised Ritsu himself hasn’t just decided to relieve himself under the shower water. Well that he knows of. With how he likely wouldn’t be able to tell the difference from shower water in temperature and how Ritsu likes to cling to him from behind, he doesn’t really know for sure that Ritsu’s not been pissing against his ass. While he knows he wouldn’t do so without asking first, the knowledge that he could have been is strangle arousing. Probably just something that ties into his submissive tendencies, Mao reassures himself. He’s not about to add another kink to the list of things he might be into quite so readily.

“Can I watch?” Ritsu manages to surprise him yet again.

“If you want?” He can’t really think of a reason to deny him even if he doesn’t understand why he would want to. “That’s weird though isn’t it?”

“Maa-kun I wanted to drink it, watching is less weird than that, right?” Ritsu offers, looking up at Mao almost innocently.

“Wait. You actually want to drink it?” He needs clarification because okay wow. He may be shelving watersports under _‘things to maybe bring up after jacking off to porn of it a few times and six months of shamefully denying it’_ after his reaction to the idea of Ritsu pissing on him but as always, Ritsu’s far more shameless than he’ll ever be. “I thought you were just doing that cause you thought it was the only way I’d let you suck me off and you’re you know, you.”

The way Ritsu chuckles as if Mao’s been naive has him blushing. By the time he’s smiling lazily at him again, Mao is certain he himself has turned into a tomato.

“Mmmm, kinda.” Fingers dance lightly over the skin of Mao’s lower abdomen, as if Mao really needed any reminder about how badly he needs to go. “But if Maa-kun will let me drink his piss, then I’d happily gulp it down~ Tears, blood, sweat, I’ll drink it all.”

“Okay okay okay, hang on hang on.” The words spill from Mao’s mouth in quick succession. “So completely remove from the fact you just want my dick in your mouth, you’d still drink it?”

It’s a lot for Mao to comprehend this early in the morning. The only thing perhaps more startling is that somehow Ritsu has a better hold on things at this time of day than he does currently.

“Yep!” Leaning forwards Ritsu lets his lips brush against the skin of Mao’s dick again. It tickles more than anything but seeing him so happy to have his mouth against his dick causes a twist low in Mao’s belly that’s definitely not from desperation. “If Maa-kun will let me.”

Maybe it’s that at this time of day he doesn’t really have the energy to ask more questions. Perhaps it’s that still kind of sleepy, he’s more willing to try new things. Maybe there’s a part of him that’s just been looking for a chance to try this all along. Whatever it is, he tries not to think too much about his reasons when his lips move.

“Okay.” It feels somewhat of a relief to agree, which may be in part his body thanking him for the fact he’s finally going to let himself pee. “You better be really confident about being able to swallow it if we’re doing it here though. I don’t wanna have to add changing the sheets to my to do list this morning too.”

Ritsu only nods before his lips seal around Mao’s cock again. His astounding confidence at being able to swallow the contents of his incredibly full bladder has Mao wondering if he’s tried this before. Perhaps he has and this is some secret kink he’s been hiding the whole time. He does his best not to question why he finds thinking about Ritsu swallowing piss hot, the only way he’s going to get through this is just by going with the flow and accepting that he’s probably about to learn a lot more about what he’s into than he ever imagined he’d be doing this morning.

“Don’t suck so much? I’ve gotta be able to relax to get started.” His voice comes out strangely calm, surprising himself and from the way he raises his eyebrows, Ritsu as well.

His own hand joins Ritsu’s, gently massaging his bladder, trying to get himself to relax. His entire body is screaming at him to just let himself pee but it’s not only the fact it’s Ritsu’s mouth he’s about to be going into that’s making is difficult; the logistics of doing so while hard never make it very easy. At least with what’s bound to be an inconsistent and often slow stream, Ritsu shouldn’t have such a hard time gulping it down. Which is still weird to think about but he knows he needs to stop thinking like that if he ever wants to get started.

Slowly he begins to feel himself relaxing. He’s familiar enough with this feeling, it’s generally just before he can manage to get the first trickle out. Focusing on that rather than the fact it’s going to be going straight onto Ritsu’s waiting and eager tongue, he lets his mind drift to the sea, rivers, the sound of the fountain at school. All calming, moving water, thoughts of them flowing through his mind help him drift closer to letting his own stream run.

A surprised noise from Ritsu is the first sign that he’s actually managed to relax enough to pee slightly. He curses internally as his stream stops instinctively at the reminder of where he’s pissing. At least this way he can check up on Ritsu though.

“You’re gunna be okay with that?” He asks, already knowing from the way Ritsu’s lips are still wrapped around his cock that he’s waiting for more. An affirmative hum leaves Ritsu’s throat, vibrations surrounding Mao’s cock drawing a small gasp from himself.

Focusing on relaxing again, he feels Ritsu’s other hand leave where it had been gripping the base of his dick. Mao half expects to feel it joining the one working to ease Mao’s bladder into letting him pee. That never happens. Instead he starts to hear a quiet movement of fabric, Ritsu must be palming himself through his boxers.

 Knowing Ritsu’s getting off on this even after a taste of what’s to come helps Mao relax immensely. While his stream again starts slow, this time Ritsu’s quiet moan as Mao fills his mouth with piss doesn’t have him stopping. If anything it eggs him on. Concentrating hard on breaking past the physical barrier that his erection is causing, he manages to pick up speed, flooding Ritsu’s mouth so fast that he can hear him swallowing audibly as he tries to keep up.

It’s too late now to try and push away any thoughts about how much he’s into this. Happy noises make themselves known as Ritsu continues to drink him down with zero hesitation. It’s gross, disgusting even, but there’s something about it that has his heart racing and his small moans of relief are intercepted with ones of arousal.

“Holy shit Ricchan.” Awe fills his voice as he speaks. “Do you need a break or-”

Mao guesses from the tap on his thigh that Ritsu does indeed need a break and he doesn’t blame him. It can’t be easy to swallow that fast in that position and he’s certain that first thing in the morning, it really can’t be tasting that great. Tapering off his stream is easy, despite getting easier as it goes on, he’s still having to consciously relax to keep it steady. If he wasn’t finding himself getting so into this he could perhaps stop soon, the desperation has decreased significantly. Just a little more and he could likely cum if Ritsu decided to suck him off instead. He wants to keep going though and Ritsu seems to be on the same page as he is as he slowly lifts his head.

Cheeks bulging slightly as Ritsu’s eyes meet Mao’s, he knows there’s only one thing that Ritsu’s mouth could be full of. With a mischievous glint in those blood red eyes, he carefully crawls over Mao. Letting himself be distracted by his body for a moment, his eyes head directly to the tent in his boxers. Ritsu must be so needy, so worked up. His hand moves to rubbing the hot, hard length through the thin fabric as it comes into reach. He has to remind himself not to be too active with his movements, he doesn’t know what Ritsu’s planning and he doesn’t really want Ritsu to choke.

Ah, right. He doesn’t know what Ritsu has planned and considering he’s now eye to eye with Mao with a mouthful of piss, that’s probably worthwhile asking.

“Any way you can let me know what you’re wanting to do?” His voice comes out breathy, shakily and undoubtedly turned on.

Managing to hum affirmatively despite his fill mouth, Ritsu starts to lower his lips towards Maos. There’s no need to try and guess what he has intended now. Despite knowing he’s potentially going to be really, really embarrassed by the fact he’s done this later (and maybe regret it as soon as he tastes what’s on Ritsu’s lips), he raises his head enough to touch their lips together.

He can already taste the strong, strangely salty taste of his own piss on his lips. It’s definitely not the best taste in the world, far from it but there’s something about it that’s got him more turned on than anything else. Letting his lips part he willingly lets it flow from Ritsu’s mouth into his. It definitely tastes worse directly on his tongue than it had on Ritsu’s lips. Coughing slightly he manages to swallow the mouthful. It’s disgusting, perverse and for some reason despite that, he finds himself pulling Ritsu back into another kiss, not caring about the lingering taste of urine on his lips or tongue.

“Maa-kun’s kinda gross.” Ritsu teases as their lips part. Mao has half a mind to remind Ritsu that he’s the one who started this. If anyone’s gross it’s him. “Getting off on drinking your own piss, I bet you’d get off on peeing yourself too. There’s so many fun things I could make you do~”

Hips rocking gently into Mao’s hand, Ritsu seems completely distracted by his fantasies about exploring the kink. Which would be okay if Mao wasn’t so eager to continue himself, Ritsu could probably near talk Mao to orgasm given enough time and inspiration for dirty talk but this morning is not the time for that. This morning they’re working to a time limit and while they’re making alright progress at keeping to it, Mao really needs to be smart with keeping an eye on the time.

“We’ve gotta get a move on if we both want to finish this morning.”

A small and rather embarrassing squeak escapes Mao’s lips as he feels Ritsu’s hand pressing on his bladder again. Looking down at Mao with a sickly sweet expression and obviously not intending to move his mouth back to his cock, it’s really easy to figure out what he’s doing.

“You’re the one who’s skipping breakfast to clean up if you do that.” He warns, with how turned on he is by the idea it’s really tempting to ignore the logical side and just give in.

“Boo, Maa-kun’s so mean.” Even while contemplating his options, Ritsu doesn’t stop grinding against Mao’s hand. “I should punish him for that~”

There are two responses he expects from Ritsu. One being persistence, not caring that making Mao piss all over himself would require not only washing their bedding but likely airing out the mattress too. Two being Ritsu going back to drinking him down, maybe with occasional kisses sharing it between them again. He does not see option three coming.

Ritsu is strong beyond what he often lets on and while Mao’s used to it, he’s never used to it being used for anything except dragging him back into bed to cuddle at this time. He can hardly process that Ritsu’s grabbing his arm before his legs are moving themselves to follow him off the bed. The sudden jolt doesn’t really do well for the fact his bladder is still very much a relevant concern. If he were any less hard he’d likely have ended up spilling all over the bed no matter Ritsu’s apparent intentions to avoid that level of clean up.

“Shower.” He explains as he drags Mao in the direction of their bathroom. Something very much unneeded considering he’s following along willingly. “Ugh this is so much effort, making me do all this so early in the morning.”

Mao can’t help but laugh as they pass through into the bathroom.

“You know, I think you’ll find most of this is your fault, Ricchan.” Pulling off his shirt himself, he steps into the shower before Ritsu can direct him. He’s figured out where this is going by now. “At least you’re awake now.”

Ritsu’s lips crash against his, pushing him against a tiled wall as he silences him. Working to undo Ritsu’s pyjama shirt and slide his boxers off his hips, Mao at least intends to try get Ritsu’s clothes out of the way before he’s inevitably soaking them with urine. Mao can still faintly taste his own piss on Ritsu’s tongue and it only has him kissing deeper, thoughts flitting through his head about how Ritsu’s might taste. Now that they’re in the shower, he has no need to hold back after all.

By the time Ritsu’s pressing on his bladder again, Mao’s pretty sure he’s succeeded in throwing his clothes over the glass wall. He hadn’t exactly bothered double checking, Ritsu’s kisses are very districting. Pressed tightly against him Mao can feel the heat of Ritsu’s cock against his own and he has zero doubts that when his stream starts again, it’s going to spill directly over it.

Letting his head fall back against the cool tiles Mao closes his eyes, inhaling and then exhaling slowly. It feels like such a cliché way to get himself to relax but as he begins to feel heat pouring from the head of his dick again, he knows it’s worked. It’s not just his dick he can feel the wet heat of his piss hitting, his stomach and thighs are getting hit too. Opening his eyes he takes in the sight. Gold tinged liquid running down his abs and over Ritsu’s hands, soaking both of their cocks and running down their thighs in rivers. He can’t help but moan at the sight.

“Gross, Maa-kun’s peeing on me.” Ritsu’s teasing doesn’t quite make it to the tone of his voice, arousal far over powering it.

“Yeah…” Mao can’t form a coherent sentence as he watches Ritsu grip the base of his cock, directing his stream over his own chest.

He’s really glad Ritsu decided to take this to the shower. Pulling him back into a kiss there’s no denying that the way their wet skin slides against one another as they embrace and grind into one another feels amazing. Wet fingers slide through his hair and oh god, he really wants Ritsu to completely soak him. He hopes he’s willing to. His own stream’s starting to die off and it’s almost a shame. While they’ll be able to finally get on with the whole reason they ended up here in the first place, he’s been enjoying this far too much.

“Ricchan, you’ve gotta do the same.” He urgently whispers against his lips. There’s a thrill to saying, admitting that he’s into this, that he wants it.

“Mmm…  after, my problem’s the opposite to Maa-kun’s.” Ritsu’s hand closes around his dick as he replies. “So dirty though, wanting me to piss all over you. I bet you wanna drink it to don’t you. Ah~ Maa-kun’s so disgusting.”

Unsure whether the whimper that escapes his lips is more in response to Ritsu’s words or his actions, Mao lets himself relax back against the now warm tiled wall. Ritsu’s hand is skilled and deliberate, focused on making sure Mao’s now completely hard for a different reason. Trailing down his body Ritsu’s eyes appear to settle on his cock, standing proud in Ritsu’s fast pumping hand.

“Hmmm.”

“Hmmm?” Mao repeats his questioning sound.

“I wanna fuck your thighs instead I think.” Ritsu admits, “They’ll be so slippery and hot and feel amazing.”

Biting his lip Mao nods. It’s not what they’d originally been aiming for but there’s no way he can say no to that; especially with how eager Ritsu sounds to do it.

“Okay, yeah let’s do that.” His eyes drop to Ritsu’s dick and he can’t help but wonder how desperate Ritsu must be to get proper stimulation. Perhaps his wanting to fuck his thighs rather than suck him off is as much due to that as it is how easy his wet thighs will be to thrust between. Mao doesn’t care either way and he does love feeling how hot Ritsu’s cock feels sliding against his taint and balls.

Wasting no time in helping Mao face the wall and brace himself against it, Ritsu does nothing to hide how impatient he is. As soon as he’s stable, Mao feels the head of Ritsu’s cock begin dragged across the bare skin of his ass.

“Mmm, I wanna fuck this too, can we still after work?” Ritsu asks ever so sweetly.

“Sure, just, get a move on with things right now.” Mao would like to pretend he’s only being so urgent because of their time restraints but it’s just as much because he’s so needy to feel Ritsu’s dick thrusting between the top of his tightly pressed together thighs. “Ricchan please.”

“Oh? Maa-kun’s begging, how shameful~” Despite teasing him, Ritsu does move quickly to pressing between those wet thighs. “I guess I can indulge you this once.”

The sounds of their thighs slapping together as Ritsu thrusts are so loud and obscene. Wet skin against wet skin, it’s a good thing their apartment building has thick walls because with Ritsu’s increasingly loud moans, there’s only one thing that could be causing such noises. While he can be a giving partner, intent on pleasing Mao and drawing out shameless sounds from him, Ritsu’s fucking him so selfishly right now. Mao loves it. Loves feel liking Ritsu’s using him as a means to his own pleasure. His own is completely at his mercy too, with how riskily he’s balanced on the slippery floor, he needs both hands on the wall to stay upright; there’s no reaching for his own dick and dealing to things himself if he gets desperate.

In no way is Mao going without though. While he’s surely not feeling as good as Ritsu is, he’s definitely finding breathy moans spilling from his own lips at the stimulation he’s getting. Even when he’s acting selfish, Ritsu knows to make sure Mao’s getting something out of it. Hands grip Mao’s hips so tightly and he finds himself loving the dull pain from it. Head falling against the tiles in front of him he lets Ritsu do as he pleases.

“We should call in sick and just spend all day in bed~” Ritsu’s words are interrupted by sharp intakes of breath. “You’d have to take tomorrow too. I’d fuck you so hard you can’t walk, leave you covered in marks. You wouldn’t be able to do any appearances for so long while they heal.”

A moan slips from Mao’s lips. If only they could, times when both of them even get a day off at the same time is rare. Teeth scrape lightly over his shoulder blade before latching on. Coming just shy of breaking the skin, the bite still sends a shock of pain through Mao that sees him sobbing slightly as he moans. Ritsu’s playing unfair, getting Mao so on edge but not giving him enough to know he’ll be able to cum from it.

“Ricchan….” He pleads, his cock feels so neglected and Ritsu really isn’t giving enough friction against him with his thrusts.

It takes a moment for Ritsu to acknowledge him, sucking at the skin he’s latched onto for long enough that Mao knows he’s going to be putting make up over the mark for at least the next week.

“Ah but Maa-kun wan-” Words cut off by a pleasured groan, Mao knows there’s no way Ritsu’s not teetering on the edge of climax. “Wanted me to return the favour didn’t he?”

Putting together what Ritsu means by that he whimpers needily. It’s easy to understand his logic, Mao’s probably not going to be quite so keen on having Ritsu piss on him if he’s cum but if he’s still hard and desperate for orgasm then it’ll likely take very little to push him over the edge once he’s showering him.

“Okay, yeah. Fuck, okay let’s do that.”Arousal taking over his ability to think straight, Mao’s words come out a babbled mess.

Ritsu doesn’t give a verbal response, teeth latching onto Mao’s shoulder again he increases his speed, fucking between Mao’s legs with hungry intent. It really doesn’t take long until he starts to get sloppily with his thrusts, hips falling out of time as he desperately uses his thighs to reach his climax.

Ritsu groans low against his skin as Mao feels new warmth dripping between his legs. Slowing down his pace Ritsu continues so slide between them as he rides out his orgasm, making sure as much of it ends up between those toned thighs as has ended up on the shower floor in front of them. The pool of yellow tinged liquid covering the while tiles is now decorated with splatters of translucent white, they really are making quite the mess.

There’s an unseemly sound as Ritsu’s dick slips out from between his thighs. Panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath, it’s not just the amount of cum dripping between his legs that tells Mao his orgasm must have been really intense. Face heavily flushed and bangs clinging to his face from what’s likely sweat at this point, Ritsu looks a wreck when Mao turns to face him again.

“On your knees Maa-kun.” He manages to get out, a hand going to Mao’s shoulder to emphasize his order. “ I want you to touch yourself while I piss all over you, see you cum while drenched in it.”

The words send a sharp spike of arousal through him. This is really about to happen and god, it’s making him feel on edge even complying with Ritsu’s order. The puddle below him is cool to touch as he settles in front of Ritsu’s softening cock but he knows that’s all about to change. Hand closing around the base of his own dick he waits in anticipation for Ritsu’s stream to start before he begins jerking himself off.

Watching Ritsu take his cock in his hand, head of it shining still with the remnants of his climax, Mao bites his lip. It’s tempting to lean forwards and lick it clean but as he’s resolving to do so, it’s washed away as something new starts to leak from the tip. Trickling out slowly at first, Ritsu’s piss has more colour to it than Mao’s had, the stench of urine already filling the air again before he’s even got it at full speed. He doesn’t try to bite back the moan escaping him as it hits his thighs, so burningly hot and tinting his skin gold as is runs over them. Splitting into two briefly as it travels up towards his crotch, it makes quick work of drenching his legs. So transfixed by watching Ritsu’s stream gain power and feeling it against his skin, Mao doesn’t realise his hand is moving until Ritsu’s pointing it out.

“Heh, you really are getting off on this aren’t you.” His words come breathily as he speaks and Mao has to wonder if he’s getting turned on again.

Reaching full pressure just in time for Ritsu’s slow journey up his body to reach his dick, Mao whimpers. In combination with his hand, it feels incredible. His hips rock upwards for more friction and his whimpers turn into moans as Ritsu holds his stream steadily pointed at his cock. He knows it’s not going to take long for him to cum, he could probably get there hands free just from Ritsu pissing on his dick at this point. 

“Ricchan.” Sighing his name, he picks up speed with his hand.

It feels so good but he wants Ritsu to go through with his promise to leave him soaked. The words just won’t find their way to his lips though, moans of Ritsu’s name the only thing that slips out between his own pleasure heavy sounds. Thankfully Ritsu is perceptive; the small smile on his face grows as he begins to direct his stream upwards again. Mao’s abs contract in instinct as they’re splashed with heat and his chest arches into it, Ritsu’s travelling up his body faster now. It must be obvious how close Mao is to the edge.

“Maa-kun, say _‘aaah’_ ” His words sound ever so sweet.

The closer the piss landing on his skin gets, the stronger the smell is. Mao knows the taste is likely to be a lot stronger than his own was and while he’s unsure of how well he’s going to manage that, his lips fall open regardless. Ritsu swallowed so much of his, it’s only fair that he try. Besides, the idea of it is kind of really, really hot. Screwing his eyes shut he picks up the pace with his hand, he’d be completely unsurprised at this point if his mouth being flooded is what it took to push him over the edge.

Almost to his disappointment, Ritsu doesn’t immediately aim for his mouth. There’s only a taste of it on his lips as he aims around it on his way up Mao’s face, it’s stronger tasting definitely but maybe that’s okay. That soon changes as he sets to drenching Mao’s hair. Longs bangs cling to his face as it runs down his head in torrents and Mao finds he has no choice but to breathe through his mouth. Every inhale is coupled with a splash of Ritsu’s urine, strong, salty and searing hot, he can’t help but choke, coughing as he tries to swallow down what lands on his tongue. He perseveres though, pleasure is building fast as his hand works his cock and he’s not going to deny that even with the horrible taste, having Ritsu pissing on his face like this has a lot to do with that.

“Can you drink it?” Ritsu asks, voice sounding very obviously turned on again. Giving his answer by nodding, Mao opens his mouth wider, waiting for Ritsu to aim directly into it.

As soon as the direct stream hits his tongue he knows he’s going to struggle, throat and taste buds complaining as he forces himself to try keep up with his mouth being flooded.

“Maa-kun’s doing so well~” Ritsu praises, “Gulping down something so gross like that, so depraved~”

It is gross, disgusting even but as he’s turning his head away to let himself breathe, he finds a loud choked moan tearing from his throat. Free hand finding its way to the floor to brace himself, the intensity of his orgasm hits him fast. Cracking open the eye furthest away from where Ritsu’s stream is hitting, he glimpses his cum coating his hand and thighs. While it’s no different in temperature to Ritsu’s piss, it’s thicker and heavier in texture, noticeably different as it hits his skin.

He can hear an audible gasp from Ritsu over the sounds of his own heavy breathing and the remains of Ritsu’s stream hitting the tiles. He wouldn’t have minded if he’d finished emptying his bladder on him but it’s nice to be able to wipe his eyes off and properly open them again.

“You really did it.” He sounds in awe as he crouches down to join Mao on the tiled floor. “It looked pretty bad, I thought it’d be the same as Maa-kun’s.”

The warmth flowing over Ritsu’s legs and into the puddle beneath them slowly tapers off as he reaches forwards to brush Mao’s bangs back from his face. The motion is so, so tender compared to what they’ve just done and Mao can’t help but find himself breaking into a fond smile.

“It’s all that soda you drink, drink more water and it won’t be as bad, probably.” It’s the only thing Mao can think of to follow up with. “Wanna turn the shower on?”

He’s a mess. The vast majority of the cum on him may have been washed away but knowing that he’s taken a good portion of both their full bladders over him as well as the two loads of cum, he’s definitely going to need to a lot of soap this morning before he can present himself as the family friendly pure idol he’s marketed as.

“So if I drink more water, Maa-kun will drink my pee again? How lewd.” Ritsu leans forward to kiss him, making a face at the taste on Mao’s lips as he pulls back. “My pee tastes so bad, Maa-kun did do so well~”

There’s nothing to do but laugh, Mao’s pretty happy that Ritsu got to taste it for himself.

“Yeah it does and I think what you’re forgetting about this whole thing is that you were the one who started this.” The water’s cold as it hits him, a stark contrast from the warmth he was being showered in before. “If you weren’t so desperate to drink mine I’d never have thought about doing that.”

Arms wrap around Mao as Ritsu joins him on the floor again, helping keep them both warm under the not yet to temperature water. Kisses litter Mao’s shoulders as Ritsu displays a far more innocent side to his love. It’s so easy to relax back into his hold, things between them always feel so natural.

“You did so good though Maa-kun, I’m proud~” Ritsu’s lips tickle his skin as he speaks between kisses. “You would’ve ended up thinking about it one day though.”

“What? The pee thing?” Mao queries, really not sure that he would have. “I was pretty content with our sex life already so I don’t think so?”

Ritsu chuckles lightly, arms unwrapping from around Mao just long enough to reach up to the shelf above them and grab a bottle. Shampoo, Mao discovers as Ritsu’s fingers start to lather it through it hair.

“That’s what you think. And then I’m on tour and you’re alone and browsing porn online.” From the way Ritsu talks, he has a feeling this is how Ritsu found out he has a bit of a thing for it. “Then you click on a video that looks good from the thumbnail and halfway through they start peeing on each other but you’re already jerking off and it’s not quite weird enough to close the tab. That’s how it happens Maa-kun.”

“And then what? I’d come to you asking you to pee on me?” He asks, laughing at the serious dramatic tone of Ritsu’s voice.

“Yep~” Ritsu confirms happily. “But now you can do that anyway, my cute piss slut Maa-kun~”

“Oi.” Mao scolds but there’s no weight behind it, both of them laughing comfortably. “You still drunk more than I did.”

Ritsu’s fingers feel so relaxing massaging his scalp. They probably have about fifteen more minutes they can spend in here before they need to seriously start getting ready but it would be nice to be able to just forget about that and take their time. While their detour may have taken far longer than anticipated, it somehow managed to get Ritsu up and about far earlier than normal. Unlike back when they were in school, Mao can’t quite send Ritsu off in a half undone shirt anymore, so getting ready himself and then dragging Ritsu out of bed five minutes before they have to leave is unfortunately not an option. Or fortunately in this case, given the extra hour Mao builds into their morning routine for the sake of a sleepy and uncooperative boyfriend gave them time for this.

“Not saying that we should do it like this every day but, I should give more credit to the fact this managed to pull you out of bed.” Mao muses as Ritsu reaches for the shower nozzle to rinse out his hair. “We’re actually making good time.”

“Not every day? But you make such a good urinal.” Ritsu chuckles.

Reaching behind himself, Mao plucks the shower nozzle from Ristu’s hands and turns it on him. Spinning around where he sits he’s greeted by the comical image of Ritsu blinding trying to grab it back. Words obscured by the water Mao can’t at all make out Ritsu’s complaints until he finally hands it back over to him.

“Maa-kun’s bullying me~” He whines, slumping over Mao rather than continuing to wash his hair. “Go back to praising me for being awake, I liked that.”

Reaching up to run his fingers through Ritsu’s hair, Mao breaks into a smile.

“You’re doing very well, very well. Now come on, we do still have to make sure we’re out of the house on time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would end up doing as much research on morning wood and the difficulties of peeing with a boner as I did for this fic.


End file.
